The Big Problem!
|previous=Super Humor |next=Power Mad }} "The Big Problem" is the first episode of Season 1, and the first of the main series. It features the first appearance of Chester, A.J., and Timmy's bully Francis. Timmy's Mom and Dad are shown in full for the first time. The appearances of most of the main cast is changed to what it is now. Information After becoming rejected from the football team, receiving a babysitter, and is bullied by Francis, Timmy wishes to be an adult. However, he soon realizes that being an adult isn't what he thought it would be, and soon enough, he discovers the worst thing about being an adult. Characters present * Timmy Turner * Vicky * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Francis * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Cosmo Cosma * Wanda Fairywinkle * Older Timmy * Waiter Places *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Turners' House *Downtown Dimmsdale *Chez Foode *Dimmsdale Police Department Synopsis While at school Timmy Turner is picked on by Francis, the school bully, because he is too small. At football tryouts, Timmy's position has to be the ball because of his size. At home, Timmy's parents are going out to a movie which they think that he is not old enough to see. Vicky has to babysit and commands Timmy to go to bed at an early time. In his room, he thinks of all of the things that he can do as an adult. He thinks of helping old ladies cross the street, picking on Francis, and not needing a babysitter. Timmy wishes that he was an adult, but looks at himself in the mirror as gross. He wishes that he had hair on his head, but Da Rules say that fairies only grant wishes to kids. Despite his looks, he tries cool adult things. However, he realizes that driving is boring, helping old ladies cross the street as an adult is creepy, adult movies are gross, and that shaving and cologne hurt. Timmy goes to a restaurant an orders food on the adult menu, but he does not have any money to pay the bill and has to work at the restaurant for the rest of the night. He tries to go home, but Vicky thinks that he is an intruder and kicks him out, quite literally. Vicky goes upstairs to check on Timmy and sees that he is gone. When Timmy's parents come home, Vicky fools them by putting a pink hat on a basketball. Mr. Turner wishes his basketball shaped son goodnight, while Vicky leaves to find Timmy before he gets hurt, or worse, she gets in trouble. Timmy goes to the football field and sleeps in the stands. The next day, Timmy tries to stop Francis from bullying Chester and A.J. by plucking him in the head. However, Francis cries crocodile tears in front of the police when he sees them roll by, and the police go after Timmy. They chase Timmy down, until Cosmo and Wanda hide him from the police. Afterward, a fairy declares that Cosmo and Wanda have to be re-assigned to a mean and scary kid because Timmy is not a kid anymore. Timmy gives the fairy five dollars so he can spend two more hours with Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy has an idea: if he acts like a kid, he can become a kid again. Timmy tries various childhood activities, such as mini-golf and riding kiddie rides at the grocery store. Because of his creepy activity, the police put Timmy in jail. He has one phone call and calls his parents, but they don't believe him. The fairy comes back and says that someone in the jail cell has to help the new kid, but Timmy cries and wants his mom and dad. The fairy puts a thermometer in Timmy's mouth to measure his childishness. According to the kid thermometer, Timmy is acting like a kid and when he wishes that he was a kid again Cosmo and Wanda are able to listen to him. The wish works and the fairy has to help the new kid. Timmy gets out of jail and goes home with Vicky, who was worried about Timmy because something could happen to her if something happened to Timmy. When he goes back to school, Timmy is not bothered by Francis' jokes and realizes that being a kid is great. Quotes * Vicky: All right, twerp! Time for bed. : Timmy: But it's only 6:04! : Vicky: Well, it's 9:04 on the East Coast. BED!!! Trivia * This is the first episode in season 1. * The other kid actually goes to the same school as Timmy goes. * This is the first time Timmy sees his mom and dad kiss. Goofs * After Timmy is transformed into an adult, Cosmo and Wanda's reaction was "ewwww", but watch their mouths, they are out of sync with the words and they seem to be saying something else. * How did Timmy get a car? It is impossible because Mr. and Mrs. Turner took their car to the movies. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1